His Queen For A Night -A Thorin Oakenshield fanfiction-
by JustEmily88
Summary: Maybe there's a secret held so deep it's time for it to be heard? But this.. secret is actually a skinshifter with elvish blood running through her veins bared from Lady Galadriel.. Named as Emily she was sent away as she'd taken as a human only to return once she had figured out who she really is, with the help of a small company on a quest of there own..


Chapter One.

The doorbell rang that night taking Bilbo away from hismeal, walking to the door as he opened it he found ahuman girland a dwarf standing before him. "Nala, Dwalin" Bilbo watched them. "At your service" they finished.

"Bilbo uh at yours" he watched and closed the door as they walked inside. "Do we know each other?"He questioned. Nala just looked at him and replied "No" before continuing to walk. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked.

"Is what down where?" Thorin asked asNala handed him her blackcloak "Supper. He said there will be food and lots of it"

"He.. he said?"Bilbo frowned. "Who said?" Both Nala and Dwalin tucked into the food, asking for more as they enjoyed themselves.. Until the doorbell rang.. again. "That will be the door" Once again Bilbo opened the front door to find another human girl. "Talia and Balin At your service" He watched as they walked in. "Nala" Tailia said and smiled as Nala turned around. "Talia, Balin" Bilbo stood watching while trying to talk over the four different kinds of people.

"You haven't aged one bit" She finished. "Have you eaten?" Nala asked as they both stood in the pantry searching through food and drink.

"This is riddled with mould"

The door bell rang again. "If there are anymore behind this door.." Bilbo trailed off growing angry, as he opened the oakdoor another girl stood before him with two more dwarves. "Fili, Kili and Rosaya at your service"

"You must be..Mr. Boggins" Kili said and smiled. "Nope you can't come in" Bilbo began to close the door. "You've come to the wrong house" But Kili stopped and pushed the door back open. "what?" He began. "has it been cancelled?" he asked. "no one told us" Fili finished.

"No nothings been cancelled" Bilbo replied confused. "that's a relief" Rosaya finished and smiled before walking in and joining the others.

"Careful with these" Fili handed Bilbo his swords. "I've just had them sharpened"

The doorbell rang once again. "No! go away, theres nobody home" Bilbo walked to the front door and a group of dwarves fell through the doorway" Gandalf"Bilbo simply replied and sighed.

There was no control over thewomen and the dwarves as theymade themselves at home,Gandalfwalked around counting and going through names of each one who had arrived as he asked. "We appear to be onegirl and dwarf short" He said and sighed. "They are late"Talia spoke. "She travelled North to a meeting of our kin with him, they will come. After all.. you gave her no choice but to"Talia finished.

A great feast was spread across the table thewomen, the dwarves andGandalf sat around but nothing could stop the annoyance that spread throughout Bilbo, a great song spread across as each girl joined the dwarves in singing bout knives and forks, thingsBilbo hated them doing. They were a merry bunch but then... a thud came from the door.. the music, the singing and laughing stopped. "They're here.."Gandalf stated and glanced towards the door.

"Gandalf" The last girl walked inside "I thought you said this place would be easy to find" I continued and tookmy cloak off. "We lost our way.. twice. We wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door"I finished. The door was closed as Thorin and I walked through "Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago" Bilbo stated "There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggings let me introduce you to the leader of our company" He turned to Thorin who stood by myside.

"Thorin Oakenshield"

I watched as Thorin walked around him.. looking at him. "So this is the Hobbit." Thorin asked while looking at Bilbo before glancing at me, I do not care for Hobbit or elves for that matter. "Tell me Mr. Baggings, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked. "Axe or sword?" he continued while walking around Bilbo. "What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin finished.

"We'll uh, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant"

"Thought as much" I started. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" Thorin finished, the others laughed as I sat at the table.

"Long time" I glanced over and watched as Nala sat beside me. "I'm glad to see you are still alive" She laughed a little. "You always had been the most reckless" I finished. "They will not come" I replied as Dwalin had asked of what the Dwarves of IronHills had said in the meeting of their kind.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin finished and drank the rest of his drink. "This is why you have come? " Kili asked referring to Nala, Talia, Rosaya and I.

"Yes" I replied as doubt continued to linger through the room. "I will help you take back what is yours" I finished.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. "Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light" Gandalf broke the silence. "Far to the east over ranges and rivers, woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitude" I watched as Gandalf opened and laid down a map onto the table. "The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo finished.

I'd stopped listening to the conversation and glanced out of the window.. Dawn is breaking and we needed to move if we were going to get a full days ride in. "Nala, Talia, Rose. Scout ahead we need to make sure the roads are clear, this quest in itself will make evil come forth" With a nod I watched them leave and turned back to the dwarves to see Bilbo laying on the floor, did he faint?

"Wait!" I could hear a voice..we stopped as the window blew and the clouds turned grey, looking back I saw Bilbo running over.

"I signed it" Bilbo handed the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order." he looked to Bilbo."Welcome Maste Baggings, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

I watched as the dwarves smiled a little glancing at each other.

"Took you long enough, let's move out" I said and began walking.

"Give him a pony" Thorin caught up to me quicker than I would have liked.

"You do not like Master Baggings?" Thorin asked amused.

"I do not care for Hobbits. You know that"

"That's what you said about me but now look.. You're my personal protector" He replied with a small smile of amusement.

We were making good time and to be completely honest.. I was pretty impressed, we'd used the daylight to our advantage "wait here" I told the company before walking onward on my own. "What is she doing?" Bilbo asked. "Making sure you don't die through the night" Talia had always been one to joke even at the extent of someone's life, I never really understood why but I didn't think to question it. I walked back at stood at the top of the small slope and motioned them to move forward.

"We camp here for the night" We did as Thorin said and made camp for the night of a safe cliff with a fire going to keep warm.

My attention turned to the screams as my wolves moved closer. "What was that?"Bilbo questioned. "Orcs"Kili replied. "Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them."Fili continued. "They strike in the small hours when everyone is asleep, quick and quiet. No screams. Just alot of blood."Kili finished.

"You think that isfunny?"he questioned. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke"He continued standing facing them.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili replied with guilt in his eyes.

"No you didn't" He walked away. "You know nothing of the world" Thorin finished.

"Don't mind him laddie" Balin spoke up. "Thorin has more cause than anyoneto hate orcs" I watched as the dwarves and Bilbo glanced up listening in to Balin tell the story of the war and how the orcs slaughtered there people.


End file.
